


Got me all twisted up

by CGotAnAccount



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Disaster gay Shiro, Gen, Hidden Talents, Keithtober 2018, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, contortionist keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount
Summary: "Lance's scream could be heard two rooms over, which serves him right for barging into Keith's bathroom unannounced."Day 25 of Keithtober - Hidden Talent





	Got me all twisted up

Lance's scream could be heard two rooms over, which serves him right for barging into Keith's bathroom unannounced.

“DEMON!” he shrieked at a nonplussed Keith, “Demon! ...Pidge! Hunk!” he howled into Keith's bedroom, “Keith's been bodysnatched!”

Keith rolled his eyes from where his head was turned far, far past the normal range, looking over his shoulder as he continued to inspect a scab on his inner shoulder blade.

Lance continued to shriek.

“No really, what the fuck?!” he pinched himself painfully on the inner arm before leaving the room and coming back again with Hunk.

“DEMON!” Keith flicked his eyes back up to Hunk, this time with an annoyed scrunch to his face as he reached around and picked at the scab. His head was still about 70 degrees past where his neck should have snapped.

“I'm gonna be sick,” Hunk slapped a hand over his mouth and stumbled out of the bathroom, leaving Lance still flabbergasted and ashen.

Keith finally sighed and turned his body around, head never moving.

“Can I help you?”

Lance turned a little green, reaching a trembling hand out to touch Keith's shoulder before yanking it back abruptly.

“Buddy. I don't know what happened to you-”

“I'm pretty sure I saw it in a movie once.” Hunk interjected from where he was heaving over a garbage can. Lance flinched.

“-but we're gonna get through this,” he continued to a spot about three inches to the left of Keith's face, “We'll get Allura to do something. If she can put spirits in bodies she can take them out too.” His eyes were now darting everywhere but Keith as he nodded like a bobblehead and backed out of the room.

Keith sighed again and peeled the scab off completely before throwing his shirt back on and wandering out into his room where Pidge was still settled into her pillow fort. She flicked her eyes up from the game she was playing to give him a quick once over before shrugging.

“You don't look any more demony than usual to me.”

“It was the neck thing.” Keith half shrugged back at her.

“Shouldn't they know by know that most aliens are a little more flexible?” she rolled her eyes, never pausing in her rapid fire button mashing, “Lance literally calls Kolivan a space cat. Cats can lick their necks.”

Keith snorted. “I can lick a whole lot more than-”

“Nope!” Pidge cut him off, flailing blindly at his face with one hand, “That's a you and a confession box and maybe Shiro thing.” Her grimace looked like it was going to etch itself in permanently.

“I'm just saying, it has is perks.” he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Ugh. You're turning into Lance.”

His affronted rebuttal was cut short by the door sliding open to frantic squawking and booted feet running down the hallway.

“Speak of the Devil...” Keth muttered as he turned to give Lance a flat look. “Do you need something?” he asked pointedly.

Lance ignored him completely. “Allura, see? He's been possessed by something!”

Keith blinked up at Allura from his place on the floor before lifting one shoulder again and side-eyeing Lance. Allura looked from Keith to Lance, to an unconcerned Pidge, and back to Keith again before rubbing at her temples.

“Lance,” she said curtly, “You told me Keith had his head on backwards and needed to exercise.” she crossed one arm and extended the other toward Keith, clearly annoyed, “He is already in fighting shape, head and all. Why didn't you just take him to the training deck?”

Lance just gaped at Keith who was nonchalantly tapping away on his datapad.

“I swear it was!” he jabbed a finger toward the doorway, “Hunk saw it too!”

“Definitely on backwards,” came a groan from the hallway along with Hunk's thumbs up. “And he needs an Exorc _ist,_ they purge spirits and stuff.”

Lance was nodding so fast his head was nearly a blur. “See? So just... reverse Shiro him.”

Shiro poked his head in the doorway at the commotion.

“Who are we reverse me-ing?” he furrowed his brows, “Because I think that technically means to kill them, since I was dead and all.”

Keith's scowl was ferocious. “Stop calling it a reverse Shiro,” he snapped, “I'm not possessed and neither was he.”

“I dunno man,” came Hunk's wobbly voice from the hallway as he poked the top half of his face in, “That sounds like something someone might say if they were possessed.” Lance nodded frantically and jabbed his finger at Keith.

Pidge snickered from her nest. “You might as well just show him.” Keith shifted his glare to the side of her head to no effect.

“Show me what?” Lance paled, “I don't want to see anymore demon voodoo!”

Keith sighed and twisted his head around again to raise one eyebrow at Lance.

Hunk fainted dead away.

“DEMON!” Lance scrambled back to use Hunk's body for cover.

He nearly fainted too when Allura clapped her hands together excitedly.

“Oh that's wonderful Keith!” she smiled at him, “I remember watching some Galra performers when I was a young girl, they did make quite the contortionists!” Keith grinned at her.

“I always thought I was just flexible,” he turned his head back around and casually brought one leg up and behind his head as easily as putting it on his knee. “The blade training really made me see why they need those suits though.”

Lance's affronted sputter was the only thing that salvaged Shiro's dignity when his brain disengaged and his mouth let out a high pitched whine.

“You can't just... turn your head around like you're gonna vomit split pea soup at us and then act like it's totally cool.” He whirled rapidly to everyone else in the room for support only to be met with Pidge's raised eyebrow, Allura's confused head-tilt, Hunk's twitching leg, and Shiro's violently red face still laser-focused on Keith.

Ew.

Throwing his hands up in the air he stomped back to his room.

Allura and Pidge just looked at each other and shrugged before following him out, half dragging a comatose Hunk from the doorway.

The sound of the door sliding shut finally startled Shiro out of his daze.

“K-keith,” he stuttered, “I'm, uh, glad you're not a demon.” he paused and went to rest his hand on Keith's shoulder before realizing there was still a leg in the way, yanking it back as if burned, “You ah- sure can leg?” he offered, immediately flushing and slapping his hand over his face.

Keith only smirked at him, bracing his hands behind himself and lifting his other leg.

“Wanna see what else I can do, Captain?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a hot mess, it's super late!


End file.
